This invention relates to the ejection from injection molds of products having arrays of molded fastener elements.
The process for producing an injection molded product typically includes filling a mold cavity with molten polymer, cooling to solidify the molten polymer, opening the mold cavity, and ejecting the molded product. Products having an array of many, small integrally molded fastener elements, such as hook elements for hook and loop fastening, can be difficult to eject, for example, due to their small dimensions, low strengths or their tendency to be retained by features of the mold cavity. This is particularly the case when it is sought to design the hooks with complex or minute features to obtain improved hook performance.